


Meet the Bonk

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm surprised that Valve did a 'Meet the Sandvich' but not a 'Meet the Bonk', so here's one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Bonk

Two cans of Bonk! stand together in the fridge just above the Sandvich while voices are heard from the outside, one being a familiar Boston tone.

"Ugh... I could use one right now..."

Two other voices, French and Scottish, entered in the room.

"There ze is!"

"Aye! Stay right where you are, boyo. We'll take it easy on you."

"Aw crap." Footsteps hurried towards the fridge.

"He's getting away! Don't let the lad get anywhere near the-"

The fridge door opened as a large bandaged hand dug inside, grabbing one of the cans of Bonk!, "Sweet!"

"Don't do it, young man."

"Ah cripe, that wasn't supposed to happen!"

The fridge closed with a slam, what we hear next is the sound of the can opening.

"Now now, just calm down petite Lapin... You listen here, it is not- oh non!" Spy was heard yelping, "Non, not me not me not me!"

"Bonk!" Sounds of the metal bat were heard against flesh and bone, as the Frenchman cried out.

"My suit! He got blood on my suit!"

The Demoman laughed, having landed a punch, "You've got to do better then scratch me, boyo! We Scots barely had to break a leg just to- AUGH!!" The fridge opened briefly to a certain limb in a pool on blood, "MY LEG, HE'S GOT MY LEG!"

"MON DIEU!"

**Meet the Bonk!**

Later on the battle field, Red Heavy is seen with his sandvich until the Red Scout runs up next to him, a can of Bonk! in his hand.

"Leetle man do well."

"Cheers, tough guy." They hit their sandvich/Bonk! together, simply enjoying watching the fight between the Reds and Blus.


End file.
